A Simple Quick Question
by Kia-Andrea
Summary: "Apa mencintai seseorang butuh alasan logis?" . "... aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, maukah kau menunjukkan padaku apa itu cinta?". Gaara/Ino. GaaIno. Oneshoot. AR. AT. Semi-Canon/Canon-setting. Sekuel dari Bunga, Ramen dan Sentuhan. enjoy it :)


Hello minna-san, ini fic GaaIno lagi tapi lebih pendek, ini sekuel untuk Bunga, Ramen dan Sentuhan. Ternyata banyak yg minta sekuel so yaudah saya bikin di tengah UTS makanya pendek, jadi harap maklum ya minna-san.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

Rated : K+

Genre : General/Romance

Pairing : Gaara and Ino

Warning : AR, AT, Semi-Canon/Canon-Setting/ OOC, Typo

Quotes dan Poem :

"_I could search my whole life through and through and never find another you_." Unknown.

"_They say you only fall in love once, but that can't be true... Every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again_." Unknown

"_I'll love you until the day after forever_." Unknown

"_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control_." Unknown

**A Simple Quick Question**

Hari itu masih pagi, matahari belum meninggi dan cuaca masih sejuk dan segar. Embun pagi masih menempel di dedaunan. Seorang gadis dari klan Yamanaka telah bersiap-siap meninggalkan rumahnya untuk segera pergi menuju toko bunga miliknya yang merupakan peninggalan dari almarhum kedua orang tuanya. Ia segera dengan sigap menyirami semua bunga dan lalu mengunci pintu tokonya.

Sesaat setelah menguncinya, ia berbalik badan dan terkejut. Ada sesosok orang yang telah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Kurang lebih dua bulan lalu mereka terakhir bertemu.

"Selamat pagi Ino-_san_!" sapa sosok tersebut dengan ramah.

"Ka-Kazekage-_sama_, ada apa Anda kemari?" tanya gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu dengan nada terkejut.

"Gaara!" jawab sosok yang ternyata adalah Kazekage Gaara.

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Gaara, jangan panggil aku Kazekage-_sama_."

"E-eh, i-iya, ada apa kau kemari Gaara-_kun_, mengapa pagi sekali? Tokoku belum buka."

"Apakah itu artinya aku tidak boleh mengunjungi tokomu lagi?"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, aku belum akan membuka tokoku, aku harus pergi berbelanja dulu." Jelas Ino

"Oh, boleh aku ikut?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku belum pernah berbelanja secara langsung."

"Seumur hidupmu belum pernah?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Ino mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda ia keheranan. Sosok Kazekage yang gagah dan kekar seperti ini belum pernah berbelanja?.

"Apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Gaara lagi kali ini dengan nada hati-hati.

Ino mengangguk lemah sambil berusaha mencari-cari jawaban atas keheranannya tersebut. Tanpa Ino sadari, Gaara telah mengambil keranjang belanjaannya dengan maksud untuk membawakannya.

-0-

"Gaara-kun, sekarang ceritakan padaku mengapa kau datang ke Konoha sepagi ini?" tanya Ino sambil melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 06.50 sambil berjalan menuju pasar.

"Untuk membuatnya sederhana, aku kemari dalam rangka perjanjian bisnis dan permohonan bantuan."

"Permohonan bantuan? Bantuan apa?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri." Jawab Gaara sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ino, ia berjalan lebih cepat.

"Hei, tunggu!" seru Ino sambil mengejar Gaara.

"Kau ini, yang berniat belanja kan aku, seharusnya kau jangan lari dariku mengerti!" lanjut Ino.

Di luar dugaan Ino, Gaara hanya mengangguk menurut. Ino semakin keheranan dibuatnya.

"Ah itu dia pasarnya!" seru Ino sambil menunjuk kumpulan kedai-kedai pedagang kaki lima.

"Ayo kita kesana!" ajak Ino sambil menggamit lengan Gaara agar mengikutinya.

-0-

Di luar dugaan Ino,ternyata selama Gaara menemani Ino berbelanja kebutuhan dapurnya, Gaara banyak bertanya, ia menanyakan berbagai hal terutama nama-nama sayuran, buah-buahan dan rempah-rempah. Ino heran, Kazekage Gaara yang ia yakini sebagai sosok seorang jenius ternyata terlihat begitu polos. Bahkan yang mengejutkan Ino adalah sosok Gaara ternyata memiliki sisi lain, yaitu kekanakan.

"Ino, apa itu?" tanya Gaara sambil menunjuk penjual es krim.

"Itu es krim, makanan penutup kesukaanku!"

"Enak?"

"Tentu saja, kau mau mencobanya?"

Ino akhirnya membeli 2 stik es krim, meskipun masih pagi namun Ino putuskan lebih baik membelinya daripada membuat Gaara merasa tak nyaman.

"Punyamu rasa apa, Ino?"

"Vanilla, aku suka rasa ini, punyamu rasa susu kan?"

"Aku ingin coba punyamu!" ujar Gaara tiba-tiba sambil menjilati stik es krim yang masih dikulum Ino. Ino mematung seketika dengan muka yang merah padam. Satu centimeter saja lidah Gaara bergerak lebih jauh, maka bibirnya akan bersentuhan dengan lidah sang Kazekage.

"Punyamu enak juga, apa ada rasa lain yang dijual?" tanya Gaara setelah dengan sekejap menghabiskan es krim miliknya.

Belum sempat Ino menjawabnya, Gaara sudah lebih dulu kembali menuju kedai penjual es krim tadi, dan secepat petir 'Kirin' milik Sasuke, ia sudah kembali ke tempat Ino yang masih terdiam mematung.

"Kali ini aku membeli yang rasa Vanilla, sama denganmu!" ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi Ino memerah melihat senyuman Gaara.

Setelah mereka menghabiskan es krimnya, acara belanja dilanjutkan kembali.

Tiba-tiba Gaara menarik dagu Ino dan mendekatkan wajah miliknya. Secara refleks Ino memejamkan matanya menanti apapun yang akan terjadi. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada sentuhan sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah di dagunya.

"Ada lelehan es krim di dagumu, hal itu bisa mengurangi kecantikanmu," ucap Gaara sambil kembali berjalan. Ino masih mencerna kata-kata Gaara tadi, ia benar-benar tak mengerti. Ia lalu mengejar Gaara.

"Kau, benar-benar Gaara-kun kan?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kalau bukan Gaara, aku siapa?"

"Kau bukan Naruto yang sedang memakai _Henge no Jutsu_ kan?"

"Bukan!"

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak seperti Gaara yang kukenal yang dua bulan yang lalu terakhir kutemui?"

"A-aku berusaha berubah."

"Berubah? Mengapa?" tanya Ino tak mengerti.

"Haruno-_san_ bilang, kau menyukai laki-laki yang supel dan nyaman.

"Haruno Sakura? Untuk apa ia berkata begitu padamu?"

"Aku yang memintanya, setelah kita terakhir bertemu, aku mulai banyak bertanya dan menghubunginya untuk tahu lebih banyak tentangmu," jelas Gaara.

'Untuk apa?"

"Karena menurutku kau cantik."

'_Cantik? Ia bilang aku cantik?_' pikir Ino tak percaya.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh Ino, itu sebabnya aku ingin berubah agar kau merasa nyaman denganku." ucap Gaara lirih.

"Gaara, kau seperti remaja yang tak mengerti saja, kau lebih baik menjadi diri sendiri karena menurutku kau jauh lebih menarik ketika menjadi diri sendiri." ucap Ino tulus.

"Ayo kita belanja lagi!" Seru Gaara tiba-tiba karena kali ini ia yang menarik lengan Ino.

Saat Ino sedang memilih-milih lidah sapi, Gaara melihatnya dengan antusias.

"Apa kau berniat membelinya?" tanya Gaara sambil berharap mendapat jawaban 'ya' dari Ino.

Ino mengangguk singkat.

"Menurutku, hari ini cocok sekali memasak sup lidah sapi dan lidah sapi yang diasinkan cocok untuk dibuat kaldu." jelas Ino.

Gaara tersenyum senang.

"Kau nampak senang melihat lidah sapi ini?" tanya Ino.

"Makanan favoritku di Suna adalah lidah sapi." Jawab Gaara.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah ke rumahku supaya aku dapat membuatkanmu lidah sapi yang lezat dan kau pasti akan berpikir bahwa masakan buatanku lebih baik daripada juru masak manapun di Suna."

"Benarkah?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Ino, aku ingin membeli es krim lagi!" pinta Gaara.

Seketika Ino langsung menjewer telinga Gaara dan segera menyeretnya pulang tak peduli dengan rengekan Gaara yang berseru '_Ittai!_'.

-0-

Ino sedang menyiapkan masakannya di dapur. Sedangkan Gaara sedang melihat-lihat ruang tamu di rumah Ino. Ia mendapati berbagai foto Ino disana. Ada foto dengan keluarganya, ada foto Ino sendiri serta ada foto Ino beserta teman-temannya. Ia menatap nanar dan terenyuh pada foto Ino dengan keluarganya. Menurutnya Ino beruntung karena sempat merasakan curahan kasih sayang dan cinta sejati dari kedua orang tuanya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang ia rasa adalah orang yang termiskin di dunia, miskin cinta dan miskin kasih sayang. Bahkan ia berani bertaruh bahwa ia saat ini masih belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta yang menurut Kankuro adalah hal paling menarik di dunia sedangkan menurut Temari adalah hal terindah di dunia. Ia bahkan sudah sempat mencari-cari di berbagai buku di Sunagakure tentang definisi dari kata 'cinta'.

Tiba-tiba perhatian Gaara terusik oleh aroma masakan yang menguar di dalam rumah Ino. Aroma lezat itu berasal dari dapur. Ia berjalan mengikuti asal aroma itu.

"Aroma apa ini Ino?" tanya Gaara yang sudah ada di belakang Ino.

"Ini aroma sup lidah sapi, kau menyukai aroma ini?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Kau ingin mencobanya?"

Lagi-lagi Gaara mengangguk.

"Katakan Aaaa~!" kata Ino sambil mengambil sesendok sop dari panci sup yang masih ia masak.

Di luar dugaan Gaara membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Tanpa ragu Ino langsung menyuapi Gaara yang nampak seperti anak kecil.

"Bagaimana?"

"Enak sekali, aku menyukainya!" ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum lebar.

Untuk menghindari wajahnya agar tidak memerah lagi karena melihat senyuman Gaara, Ino segera mengecilkan api lalu beralih menuju wastafel untuk mencuci peralatan dapur yang kotor.

Gaara mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat Ino sedang mencuci piring yang kotor, tangan Gaara ikut memegang piring kotor dari belakang badan Ino, sehingga jika dilihat dari belakang, sama sekali tak ada sosok Ino karena terhalang oleh Gaara. Orang lain yang melihatnya akan menimbulkan kesan bahwa mereka sedang bermesraan.

"Biar kubantu!" Gaara menawari Ino bantuan.

"A~,t-tak u-usah Ga-Gaara-kun." ujar Ino tergagap.

'_Mengapa sekarang aku jadi seperti Hinata_?' batinnya heran pada kegugupannya sendiri.

"Tak apa Ino, aku kan sudah merepotkanmu hari ini."

"Err, lebih baik kau menunggu saja di meja makan,Gaara!"

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Karena sebentar lagi masakanku matang, jika kau ingin membantuku lebih baik kau siapkan saja meja makan, paham?" kata Ino seperti seorang istri yang memerintah suaminya.

Lagi-lagi Gaara menurut.

'_Dia persis seorang suami yang penurut_!' batin Ino.

'_Astaga, apa yang baru saja kupikirkan_!' pikir Ino.

-0-

"Bagaimana menurutmu Gaara?" tanya Ino yang ingin tahu pendapat Gaara tentang masakannya.

"Lezat sekali, boleh aku minta tambah?"

"Tentu saja, sini biar kuambilkan!"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku menambah, terakhir kali seingatku saat aku masih kecil, aku dulu sering minta tambah karena masakan Yashamaru enak sekali."ucap Gaara sambil menerawang.

Ino mendengarkan dengan baik cerita Gaara.

"Kau jarang menceritakan dirimu pada orang lain ya?" tanya Ino.

"Ya, menurutku orang lain tidak perlu tahu, _ngomong-ngomong_ aku suka sekali masakanmu!"

"Terima kasih, baru kali ini aku mendapat pujian dari seorang _Kage_, haha!" ujar Ino sambil berkelakar.

Selesai makan pagi itu, Ino segera membereskan meja makan. Gaara kemudian berpamitan untuk menuju Gedung Hokage.

Lima belas menit kemudian, seorang _Anbu_ datang menemui Ino.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Ino pada _Anbu_ tersebut.

"Anda diminta untuk segera menghadap Godaime-_Sama_ sekarang juga, Yamanaka_-san_!"

"Ba-baik, aku akan bersiap dulu kalau begitu!"

'Pasti ada misi tingkat A atau tingkat S!' begitu pikirnya.

Setelah sampai di kantor Tsunade. Ino hanya melihat Tsunade yang sedang menikmati _dango_ dengan santainya seolah tidak ada hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan, serta Shizune yang sedang mengelus-elus Tonton di pelukannya.

"Tsunade_-sama_, Anda memanggil saya?" tanya Ino dengan sopan.

"Ah, Ino duduklah, ada hal yang perlu kutanyakan padamu!"

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin Anda tanyakan pada saya Tsunade-_sama_?" tanya Ino setelah duduk di depan meja Tsunade.

"Apa kau akan betah jika tinggal dalam waktu lama di Sunagakure?"

Ino terlihat berpikir, '_apa ini ada kaitannya dengan bantuan yang Gaara maksud_?'.

"Saya siap asalkan ini demi Konoha!" jawab Ino mantap setelah berpikir.

"_Yosh_, baiklah sudah ditentukan kalau begitu!" seru Tsunade.

"A-apa maksud Anda Tsunade-_sama_?" tanya Ino heran.

"Ayo kita ke _rooftop_ Gedung Hokage, akan kita bahas disana!"

Saat Ino, Tsunade dan Shizune sampai disana, terlihat Gaara dan semua teman Ino ada disana. Neji, Kankurou, Temari, Sakura, Naruto, Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino dan Kiba serta Akamaru.

"Kita berjumpa lagi disini, Ino!" sapa Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Gaara-kun?" Ino kaget melihat Gaara.

"Tsunade-sama, apa Kazekage-sama meminta bantuan Konoha dan Anda memilih saya untuk misi ke Sunagakure?" tanya Ino pada Tsunade.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu!" jawab Tsunade cepat.

"Kau siap untuk misi panjang di Sunagakure _kan_ Ino?" tanya Shizune.

Ino mengangguk, Ino adalah tipe _kunoichi_ perfeksionis dalam hal misi.

Gaara lalu berjalan mendekati Ino.

"Ino, apa kau benar-benar siapa untuk menghabiskan waktu yang amat panjang di Sunagakure?" tanya Gaara yang butuh jawaban pasti.

"Tentu saja aku siap, kalau bukan aku siapa lagi?" ujar Ino setengah berkelakar.

"Aku serius Ino!"

"Ya, aku juga serius!"

Gaara lalu berlutut di hadapan Ino dan disaksikan oleh mereka yang melihatnya. '_A-apa yang Gaara lakukan ini? Dia terlihat seperti akan melamarku_!' batin Ino panik dan tak siap.

"Ino, setelah kupikirkan masak-masak, setelah kucari jawaban ke segala tempat, aku akhirnya memutuskan bahwa aku juga manusia yang sama seperti yang lain, walaupun aku pernah memiliki masa lalu kelam dan juga pernah menjadi seorang _jinchuriki_, aku juga akhirnya bisa merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan remaja yang lainnya," ucap Gaara.

"Walaupun aku bukan seorang laki-laki yang sempurna, tapi bersamamu aku seolah dapat merasakan bahwa aku terlahir dan tercipta sebagai seorang yang hebat, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan bahagia setelah sekian lama aku hidup dalam kesedihan dan kesepian tak berujung, aku berhutang budi padamu Ino, dan satu-satunya yang bisa kupersembahkan untuk membalas budimu adalah hati dan cintaku Ino, Ino aku benar-benar tulus dan jujur, aku mungkin tak pandai merangkai untaian kata, tapi aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padamu Ino, mungkin aku tak pantas mencintai seorang gadis cantik dan baik sepertimu, tapi aku rasa aku berhak menambatkan hatiku padamu, maukah kau menerima pernyataan cintaku, cinta dari seorang laki-laki yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini?" lanjut Gaara.

"Ga-Gaara-kun apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino yang kaget.

"Aku tidak main-main Ino, apa jawabanmu?"

"A-aku,ba-bagaimana mungkin ka-kau bisa mencintaiku?"

"Aku juga manusia Ino, apa aku tidak pantas merasakan apa yang disebut cinta?"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku, hanya saja mengapa kau mencintaiku?"

"Apa mencintai seseorang butuh alasan logis?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya heran mengapa dari sekian banyak gadis di dunia ini kau memilih aku? Aku kan hanya gadis yatim piatu, aku rakyat jelata sedangkan kau seorang _Kage_, aku bahkan bukan gadis yang pantas mendampingimu yang bangsawan," kata Ino dengan lirih sambil tertunduk lesu.

Gaara lalu menyentuh dagu Ino dan mengangkatnya agar menatap matanya, hal yang pernah dilakukannya dua bulan yang lalu.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk jangan menatap ke bawah, angkat kepalamu dan hadapilah dunia ini, kau dan aku memang tidak sempurna, tapi bagiku kau sempurna, kau adalah perempuan pertama yang kucintai Ino, aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, maukah kau menunjukkan padaku apa itu cinta?" tanya Gaara sekali lagi.

"A-aku merasa terhormat sekali Gaara, aku ya, aku mau menerima cintamu Gaara!" ujar Ino.

"Terima kasih Ino, berkatmu aku bisa merasakan cinta."

Ino lalu memeluk Gaara erat sekali. Ia merasa bahagia, ia kini tidak merasa kesepian lagi.

Mereka yang menyaksikan ini bertepuk tangan dan meneriakkan kata selamat. Bahkan Naruto sampai bersiul menyaksikan ini.

"Tunggu dulu, lalu apa maksud kau dan Tsunade-_sama_ tentang aku yang akan tinggal lama di Sunagakure?"

"Ah, soal itu tentu saja setelah ini kau akan bertunangan dengan Gaara _kan_?" jawab Shizune sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Gaara-kun, ayo kita pergi dari sini sekarang!" ajak Ino.

FIN

OWARI

Sekian cerita singkat yang rada gaje ini. Maklum ngerjain sambil baca bahan UTS, hehe. Read and review ya ;) oh iya, disini Neji masih hidup. hehe


End file.
